True Colors
by johnsos2
Summary: Nightwing makes a decision after seeing something that not only shocks himself, but angers him as well. This decision could have ever lasting effects on all of his relationships to his teammates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 1

* * *

Nightwing woke with start as he thought her heard something. He looked over to the other side of the bed and could see Starfire his longtime lover still fast asleep. Nightwing looked on his night stand and could see it read two in the morning. As he was just lying back down to get comfortable, he heard thumping noises against the wall.

Nightwing jumped out of bed and was alert in an instant. He made his way out of the room and began to scan around the area. Nightwing's room was on the habitat level of Titan's Tower as were everyone else's. He heard the loud bumping again and it was coming towards Raven's room. This prompted immediate action as he was very protective of Raven. He was also concerned, because the last few months' Raven has seemed to distance herself from him. Something in Nightwing did not like that at all.

As he was approaching Raven's door, he placed his ear against it and he could hear something that sounds muffled. It was like someone screaming, but the sound was suppressed. Nightwing's tactical mind was in overdrive. He concluded to himself that someone has placed something over Raven's mouth to prevent her from crying out or casting her spells. Nightwing immediately typed in the override code on Raven's door and rushed in and as he did that he hit emergency button on the side of the wall that sounded alarms throughout the tower.

When Nightwing entered the room, he immediately gauged his surroundings and what he saw was shocking, unbelievable, and most of all infuriating. What Nightwing was seeing was Raven against the wall with something in her mouth preventing her from talking, and tied up in a complex way with nylon rope. Nightwing briefly thought it was Japanese art of bondage tie referred to as Shabari. What was really setting off Nightwing's anger was not only of the fact Raven also appears naked, but a green man mercilessly sexually assaulting her.

Nightwing did not hesitate; he pulled out two of his modified batarangs and threw it at the green menace. The green man noticed as his ears twitched, but was so into his assault he did not move in time as the sharp ends embedded in his back. At this point Nightwing heard heavy footsteps as Cyborg burst through the door and yelled, "What the hell?"

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon on the way to Raven's room and after he exclaimed his statement, he fired not realizing it was set at full power and all he could think of was this green bastard was sexually assaulting his dear little sister. The beam caught the green man's left arm as he was falling down from the batarang attack and it disintegrated his arm up to his elbow. The green menace let out an unearthly animalistic howl as he fell at the foot of Raven's bed.

Nightwing began to take charge of the situation, like it was any other crime scene. "Cyborg, I need you to take the filth to the med bay and patch him up. Be sure to restrain him as he has a lot to answer for." Nightwing stated in restrained rage. Cyborg nodded as his face was contorted in a mask of rage himself and proceeded to pick up the semi-conscious green man and none to gently hale him out the room.

At this point Nightwing proceed to walk toward Raven to untie her, but before he arrived to where she was sitting on the ground by the wall with her back to him, the rope, gag in her mouth, and apparently some form a bar spreader on her feet, shattered in a million pieces. Nightwing stopped and assumed this was her emotions acting out due to the trauma she just endured. Nightwing watched as Raven raised her hand and then her signature cloak wrapped around her body.

Nightwing couldn't help but marvel all Ravens' beauty. She was the definition of perfection to him. He may be with Starfire, but he knows deep down he has feelings for the empathy. Raven to him is the perfect woman as she is intelligent, graceful, and takes no nonsense from anyone. He could talk to her for hours and never become bored. He did in the past try a relationship with Raven, but she told him she does not do relationships. So he let her be and began things later with Starfire.

Raven turned around with her cloak wrapped tightly around herself and her hood up on her head. Nightwing could see four blood red eyes blazing underneath the hood and he thought he could feel blazing heat as well coming from Raven's body. Nightwing calmly and steadily approached Raven with his hands in a surrender gesture and spoke softly, "It's OK Raven, he can't hurt you now. Cyborg and I have neutralized the threat against you. Tell what you need and how can I help."

Raven stared at Nightwing's face for a minute or two and spoke in an other worldly voice, "You have one chance to save your life you insignificant whelp. Tell me where my mate is and pray to your foolish Gods that he is alive or I will make your end painful before releasing you to your death."

Nightwing blinked as he was utterly confused. Raven was calling Beast Boy her mate? And to top it all off, she was threating him, her best friend, her confidant, and the one she trusted most in her life? Nightwing body began to move toward Raven on its own accord as his feet were sliding on the ground. Nightwing saw Raven's right had stretched out with her dark powers and yanked him a few feet higher than her height and began closing her hand slowly. As her hand was closing, Nightwing felt his throat constrict and he was struggling to breath.

"I will not tell you again foolish mortal, tell me now where my mate is or you will die!" Raven exclaimed.

"Stop it now Raven, put my beloved down or I will have to hurt you!" Another voice said from Raven's doorway. Starfire appeared with her intense green eyes glowing and her with a star bolt ready to launch.

Raven dropped Nightwing to the ground and turned to the Tamaranian princess and stated, "So you wish to protect your love, huh? Interesting is as your lover just attempted to kill my lover."

Starfire did not put out her star bolt, but turned to Nightwing sitting on the ground between herself and Raven and asked, "Boyfriend Richard, is it true? Did you strike out at friend Garfield?"

Nightwing took in a few deep breaths and looked up to his girlfriend and said, "Yes, but only because he was raping her Starfire!"

Starfire stared at Nightwing for a few seconds and turned her head back to Raven and asked, "Raven is what boyfriend Richard says is true?"

Raven turned a murderous glare to Nightwing and then turned her attention to Starfire and explained, "No what me and my mate were doing was fucking, plain and fucking simple!" Raven than closed her four red eyes and whispered her mantra and then when opened there were only two violet eyes. "I sense Cyborg take him to the med bay. I will go and check on Garfield. And when I return, we will be having a nice discussion on privacy and also what assault truly is." Raven said and she floats out of her room toward the elevator apparently heading to med bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 2

Raven arrives in med bay of the Tower a few minutes after leaving her room. She witnesses Cyborg bandaging Garfield's left arm which is nothing but a bloody stump at the elbow. Raven also notices Garfield body and right arm are restrained to the hospital type bed. She raises her hands and the restraints shattered and were removed from Garfield's body and arms.

Cyborg jumps and whirls around to see Raven walk into med bay and towards Garfield's bed. Cyborg walks in front of Raven before she could get close and says, "Raven, this animal is dangerous. He may even if injured try to harm you."

Raven looks at Cyborg's face and raises an eyebrow that says that's what you really believe. Raven makes a portal in front of Cyborg and goes through it and comes out by Garfield's bed. "I suggest you leave Cyborg. I am in no mood for a fight with you and if you call Garfield anymore derogatory names, I will take you apart and spread your body across multiple dimensions. You have harmed my mate severely and the only reason your living is because of what you believed was occurring. But make no mistake, I am beyond furious and it is taking everything I have not to kill you."

Cyborg paled and stood there for a few seconds. He then made is way out of med bay and headed for the common area. As he was walking he pondered Raven's words. She said mate and her tone told him she would kill him. That means Garfield was her lover and she is at the very least possessive of him which would explain her attitude as she is a half-demon. That also means Nightwing is wrong and he made a bad decision in the heat of the moment. Cyborg wondered if he would make that same decision as he also knows Nightwing is very fond of Raven, maybe too fond and he also knows he is too fond of her as well.

When he arrives in the common room he sees Nightwing pacing around while Starfire sits on the couch. He takes a seat beside Starfire and remains silent as Nightwing begins to snarl out, "I know what I saw! That green freak was raping Raven. He was freaking assaulting her in the vilest manner."

"Well I just came from med bay and Raven eviscerated the restraints and threatens me because I harmed her mate as she says. It doesn't appear to be an assault. We made a bad decision and someone was hurt in the process." Cyborg says as the feeling of guilt begins to set in.

"I too believe you are at fault. Raven appears to be protecting her mate from your attacks. We are lucky she did not kill anyone of you." Starfire pointed out.

"She is just confused. We need to make her see reason as she was sexually assaulted. We need to file a police report and have that green menace behind bars where he belongs!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Well regardless of what really occurred or not occurred, Raven is basically not accusing Beast Boy of sexual assault, so we can't do anything anyway." Cyborg said.

"I saw the damn assault. That freak was raping her! He had restrained her and she was screaming with a gag in her mouth. I saw unlawful restraint and abuse. I can contact the police about what I saw and they will have to act." Nightwing said.

Starfire was bewildered as it appeared Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy was in a relationship. Raven acted like someone protecting their lover. Nighwing's and Cyborg's were acting like Friend Beast Boy was a threat to Raven and could not see the relationship. It almost appears they did not want to admit even to themselves of the relationship. The question was why. They almost acted like they were jealous and had feelings for Raven.

Starfire's eyes widened as the last thought went through her mind. Nightwing and Cyborg have always been close and protective of Raven even though Raven is arguably the most powerful Titan. Starfire always believed this was brotherly love, but she is beginning to suspect that both of them have strong feelings for the half-demoness. The thought hurt Starfire as she has always loved Richard, but also loved her surrogate sister Raven as well. Starfire knows Nightwing and Raven are close, but she also knows Raven's feelings for her green friend. Though she did not know they were in relationship of any kind except for friendship.

"Maybe we let it be for the night and think about this rationally in the morning before we come to a decision of what is to be done." Cyborg suggested.

Starfire nodded and she floated out of the common room presumably to head to Nightwing's bedroom. Nightwing on the other hand just nodded and appeared to be deep in thought. Cyborg just shrugged and headed to his room. Nightwing continued to think and his eyes widened as he came to a decision to what his next move was going to be. An evil smile lit his face as he headed out of the common room and headed to his destination.


End file.
